As communications systems have become more complex, ensuring that the system is functioning properly and being put to proper use has become increasingly difficult. For example, detecting fraudulent use of a communication device such as a telephone or the troubleshooting of their networks have become increasingly difficult issues for communications providers to address. In many cases, the information necessary to determine operational errors or abuses may not be logged. In other cases, information may be logged but may not be readily available or in a usable form. Accordingly, a communications provider may not have the proper information available to use to diagnose and address such issues within a communications system.